A sweet awakening' A Romione fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Whilst staying at the burrow in the summer before her belated-seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione is asked by Mrs Weasley to wake up an over-sleeping Ron. Hermione discovers (upon trying to wake him) that Ron has other ideas, in this adorably fluffy piece that involves more than a few blushing faces. Rated T for some mild allusions to people 'getting hot and heavy'.


' **A sweet awakening', A Romione fanfiction**

Mr and Mrs Weasley had been lovely as usual and insisted that she stay at the Burrow in the last few weeks before term started. She always enjoyed staying at the Burrow during the summer, although this time was a little different…

She had woken up, showered and dressed early so that there would be no danger of running into a _certain Weasley boy_ wearing just her pyjamas. She had sat down to eat breakfast (joining Harry and Percy, who were already up), and slowly devoured the large bowl of porridge that Mrs Weasley had plonked in front of her (apparently, she looked a little thin).

As she chewed, Hermione's mind kept returning to the Room of Requirement during the battle of Hogwarts, and the feel of her hands tangling in that gorgeous red hair as she had kissed—.

She was brought out of her reverie by the kind voice of Mrs Weasley.

'Go and wake up Ron, will you, Hermione dear? _'_ she asked, lifting some plates into a nearby cupboard. 'That boy likes his sleep a little too much'.

Harry raised his eyebrows over his bowl of porridge at Hermione as she climbed out of her seat, a slight blush appearing under her eyes. She knew Harry well enough to guess that he was trying not to giggle. Hermione gave him a withering look, and walked out of the kitchen.

Her heart beating nervously, Hermione began to climb the stairs. She shouldn't be that nervous- she had known Ron since she was eleven years old, and she had woken him up from sleep numerous times, especially during their time spent in the tent during the second wizarding war.

She climbed up the staircase to the very top of the house, and stopped in front of the door labelled 'Ronald's Room'. Hermione nervously ran her hand through her hair- why did it feel so much bushier than normal?

 _Honestly_ , she told herself, _you've woken up Ron lots of times before. This isn't any different…_

But that wasn't true. Because, all of those previous times, they had been _just friends…_

Hermione swallowed, her stomach giving a weird lurch.

Ron and her had been dating-actually _dating_ \- for a while now. After the war had finished, and all the death-eaters had been rounded up, the two of them had officially begun seeing each-other.

It felt like a dream, but she was also terrified of messing things up.

And now she was waking Ron up. In his room. _Alone._

Trying to pull herself together, Hermione knocked softly on the door. No answer.

Her stomach lurching again, Hermione slowly eased the door open, and walked through. As her eyes adjusted to the half-darkness of the room, her heart gave a heavy thud.

Ron Weasley was lying in bed, his enormous feet poking out the bottom of the duvet at odd angles. His head was half-covered by his bed-spread, but Hermione could hear him softly exhaling through his long nose which (along with his eyes and forehead) was just visible through the tangle of pillows and blankets.

Smiling slightly, Hermione moved closer.

'Ron?' she whispered softly 'Time to wake up.'

Ron moved his head slightly and gave a small snort, but otherwise did not respond.

 _Honestly…_

'Oh, what am I going to do with you, Ron Weasley?' she breathed, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.

Before she knew quite what was going on, Ron had grabbed her by the hand and pulled, so that she fell on top of his covers beside him. She could feel his warm body heat as he put a pyjama-clad arm around her, and nuzzled into her neck.

'Morning 'Mione' Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione felt goose-bumps appear along her neck.

She could feel her face turning pink. Her body was awkwardly pushed against his, and, despite the covers in-between them, she could feel _a lot more_ than she was expecting.

'R-Ron!' she stuttered, breathing in his warm scent 'What are you—?'

'Just thought you'd like a cuddle.' He muttered, sounding a little nervous 'Is it no good? We can—'

'No!' exclaimed Hermione, rather louder than she had meant 'I-I mean- this is nice. Don't stop.'

Ron's mouth had stretched into a grin.

'That's good' he said, tucking a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear 'I'm glad that—'

'Oh, sorry. I-I didn't realise you'd already woken him up.' came an embarrassed voice from behind them.

Hermione and Ron both turned their heads towards the door, which (to Hermione's horror) she had left half-open when she had entered. Harry was framed in the door-frame, looking very awkward and staring into the middle distant away from his two friends.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, her face burning 'Yes, I just woke him- I mean, he was already awake- I mean—'

She spluttered into silence.

Ron eased himself up on his elbow; his hair falling over his eyes, and spoke to Harry.

'Mate, this isn't a criticism.' he said, trying not to laugh. 'But- _now_? Really?'

Harry did not laugh.

'Mrs Weasley thought Hermione was taking a while.' he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking like he would like nothing more than to evaporate on the spot 'Obviously, she wouldn't have guessed that you two would get so hot and heavy so early in the—'

'GET OUT, HARRY!' exclaimed a red-faced Hermione, seizing a nearby pillow and throwing it at Harry's head. It bounced off his glasses and landed softly on the floor.

Harry got the message. He turned on his heel, and ran, hurriedly slamming the door behind him.

Hermione turned to look at Ron, who was still trying not to laugh.

'Merlin, I didn't have you down as the aggressive type, 'Mione' he sniggered, flashing Hermione a lop-sided grin that made her heart go into her mouth.

Hermione buried her face in the front of his maroon pyjamas, and nuzzled into Ron's chest. She could feel the heat coming off her face still, and her palms were sweating.

Ron laughed good-naturedly as he put his long arms around her, holding her tight.

' _Now_ ' he said, grinning down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye ' _Where were we?_ '


End file.
